EL CUPIDO DE LAS NUBES
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Cuando los sueños dorados, brillan para todos.


**EL CUPIDO DE LAS NUBES:**

El día había llegado…

Se levantó temprano como siempre. Luego de una ducha y el desayuno, se despidió de sus padres para marchar por la aldea rumbo al hospital. Llevaba en sus manos un pequeño paquete con aquel chocolate preparado con intensión. Durante los años pasados, Sakura Haruno jamás había moldeado un regalo por San Valentín. Pero ese 14 de febrero, por fin le había llegado la ocasión. Atravesó las puertas del hospital, saludó a las enfermeras y también a varias kunoichi médico. Todas las jóvenes, estaban en las nubes. Súper ilusionadas con sus chocolates en las manos, esperando el momento indicado para ir a llevárselos a tal o cual galán. Era la fecha ideal para que las mujeres pudieran decir "te quiero", sin emitir palabra alguna.

Sakura Haruno arribó a la zona de los vestidores, y se encontró con su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. La rubia ya estaba cambiada y lista para su turno. Pero en lugar de abandonar su casillero, parecía muy interesada en hacer guardia vigilando el sobre blanco que sobresalía del casillero personal de Sakura. La carta, era lo que ambas mujeres por razones distintas habían estado esperando.

-Hola Sakura amiga mía….-sonrió la rubia nerviosa- ¡qué bueno que has llegado! ¡Estuve a punto de leer esta carta porque no venias!

Sakura observó aquel papel blanco dirigido a ella, como tantos otros durante el año pasado. Su corazón siempre tranquilo, realizó un respingo de más. Sentía una emoción indescriptible al recibir esas notas últimamente. Se había pasado todo el año anterior recibiendo mensajes de ese admirador misterioso. Al principio no le dio importancia, pensando que el desconocido solo quiso enseñar sus sentimientos sin acercarse o comprometerse. Pero las constantes emisivas insistentes, sumada a las hermosas palabras que le dedicaba, habían hecho cierta mella en la joven. ¿Quién era ese hombre misterioso? ¿Por qué le enviaba carta tras carta, pero jamás aparecía? ¿Por qué nunca había firmado sus mensajes? Podía ser cualquiera, incluso podía ser algún tonto bromista. Pero llevaba un año de enviarle mensajes cautivadores. Tal vez simplemente no se animaba a declararle su amor en persona.

-ábrela onegai que me volveré loca…-susurró Ino sentándose junto a la rosa en la banca del vestidor, cuando se acomodó a leer el mensaje- ¿Te dirá su identidad por ser San Valentín?

Sakura no dijo nada, pero tenía el presentimiento que así seria. Por eso había preparado ese chocolate. No comprado, sino con sus propias manos. Aunque la ayuda de su madre había estado presente para evitar envenenar a su "misterioso enamorado". Como fuera, la pelirosa tenía cierto temor a no agradarle en persona a ese hombre. Era raro, porque en cada mensaje parecía notar que conocía a la joven desde tiempos antiguos. Casi como de otra vida. Era una sensación extraña, pero satisfactoria al mismo tiempo.

El mensaje se abrió ante la curiosidad de ambas:

" _QUISIERA… SER QUIEN RECIBA TU OBSEQUIO HOY. EN LA PUERTA SUR, AL CAER LA TARDE"_

-Kami dulce Sakura….-abrió los ojos Ino sorprendida- después de todo este tiempo. Al fin podrás verlo –Sonrió divertida- ¿Iras a esa reunión?

-No lo sé.

Sakura se fue del vestidor y realmente no lo sabía. No tenía idea si iría a esa reunión a pesar de todo lo que sentía. No era que ese misterioso enamorado le diera miedo. De hecho, había preparado un chocolate por si se revelaba de alguna forma. Lo que realmente le sucedía a la muchacha, era una confusión sobre el destino final de ese obsequio.

Mientras trabajaba esa mañana, recordaba la cantidad de cartas que recibió durante el año. Todos mensajes cortos. Todas frases que le agradaban o le hacían pensar, que en cierta forma le atraían. Muchos datos sobre ella, cosas secretas que ese hombre parecía conocer. Sus gustos, sus antiguos sentimientos, sus amigos. Aun recordaba cuando recibió su primera carta:

" _QUISIERA COMPARTIR MAS TIEMPO CONTIGO"_

Apenas esa frase. Y la dejó llena de dudas entre lo que podía ser una broma de Ino, o una tontería de Naruto. Como fuera, decidió ignorarla. Pero semanas después llegó un nuevo mensaje.

" _CUANDO ESTOY CENANDO, SIEMPRE DESEO TENERTE A MI LADO"_

-Solo el Baka de Naruto escribiría una tontería así… –pensó en esos días Sakura- y si bien era lindo que se hubiera preocupado en el detalle de las cartas enviadas, la pelirosa no podía darle una respuesta por el momento, a lo que el rubio sentía.

" _CUANDO NO ESTOY EN KONOHA, SIEMPRE TE EXTRAÑO"_

" _ME SIENTO FELIZ, DE SOLO VERTE SONREIR"_

" _OJALA PUDIERAS VER, CUANTO TE NECESITO"_

Todos mensajes, que fueron llegando cada cierto tiempo. A veces colocados en el casillero de la pelirosa. En otras ocasiones descansando sobre el escritorio de su oficina, y también instalados en el cuarto de la joven cuando regresaba a la casa de sus padres. Todos mensajes cortos y lindos, pero ni una pista de su autor. Aunque la simpleza de cada emisiva, le hizo suponer a Sakura que todo era obra de Naruto Uzumaki.

Cierta noche, cuando ambos estaban cenando en Ichiraku después de una misión, la chica decidió sacarle alguna información sobre las cartas. Le dijo que recibía mensajes de un misterioso admirador, y que estaba empezando a interesarse en él. Lamentablemente, vio lo que no esperaba encontrar. Naruto trató de ocultarlo con fuerza, pero enseguida se puso triste. Le felicitó no obstante, de la manera más adorable y generosa. Aunque era obvio que le dolía la situación. Luego de eso, no se vieron por muchos días. Sakura estaba desconcertada. Naruto había sido herido por la falta de sutileza de ella. Pero sobre todo, él no era quien enviaba las cartas. Se sintió mal realmente por la situación. Y se dijo que era por estas cosas, que había evitado iniciar una relación más íntima con Naruto. Siempre el rubio terminaba lastimado por ella, era algo inevitable por la forma de ser brusca que Sakura tenía. Le molestaba esto, y por eso esperaba que Naruto se enamorara de alguien más. Pero algunos días después, recibió otro mensaje de su admirador:

" _NO TIENES QUE CAMBIAR POR MI, TE QUIERO JUSTO COMO ERES"_

Ino se revolvía de emoción cuando Sakura totalmente desconcertada le enseñó la pila de cartas que hasta el momento había recibido. Iban casi 4 meses desde el primero, y cada frase hacia que Sakura reflexionara una y otra vez sobre quién podía ser el hombre oculto.

" _NUNCA DEJARE DE PROTEGERTE, AUNQUE NO ME PUEDAS VER"_

Este mensaje le hizo pensar nuevamente en Naruto. Era extraño como el admirador secreto tenia coincidencias marcadas con el rubio. Fue por este mensaje que Sakura comenzó a vigilar los movimientos del Uzumaki. Tratando de pescarlo cuando dejara algún mensaje. Pero Naruto se mantenía aislado de estos asuntos. Entre misiones y actividades, el no parecía ni recordar la conversación sobre las cartas que tuvieron hace tiempo.

" _NO ME PIDAS DEJAR DE AMARTE. ACEPTA COMO SOY, SIN MAS MIEDO"_

Letras preciosas, de diferentes estilos y caligrafía dispar. Sakura ayudada por Ino intentaron adivinar por la escritura quien podría ser el misterioso sujeto. Pero luego de comprobar la gramática de Naruto, Sasuke y otras opciones cercanas a Sakura, no obtuvieron respuestas.

" _NUNCA TUVE FAMILIA, POR ESO ANSIO FORMAR UNA. CONTIGO A MI LADO"_

Otro enunciado, iban seis meses desde la primera carta y esta frase acercaba un poco más las cosas. Era un mensaje de pena, y dulzura. Ino siempre bromeaba que este hombre debía estar completamente loco por Sakura. No había forma que alguno de estos fríos Shinobi se atreviera a seguir este juego por tanto tiempo sin agotarse. Ese hombre el de los mensajes, no parecía tener ningún otro interés que declarar sus sentimientos. Eso era extraño, y hermoso.

" _SIEMPRE QUE ME HABLAS, MI MENTE SE QUIEBRA. NO PUEDO NI RESPIRAR POR CAUSA DE TUS_ _OJOS"_

-No puedo creerlo chica….-sonrió Tenten en la reunión del cumpleaños de Hinata, cuando Ino sacó el tema, a pesar de la molestia de Sakura- tienes un hombre muerto de amor y no puedes identificarlo. ¿Es que acaso tantos hombres son cercanos a ti como para confundirte?

Tenten tenía un buen punto. Ningún hombre que Sakura conociera tenía este nivel de cercanía. Ninguno a excepción de Naruto. Pero estaba más que probado que el rubio no era el mensajero. Sakura muchas veces en las cenas y salidas de paseo que tenían había intentado descubrirlo. Pero Naruto ni estaba enterado de las cartas, aunque, muchas veces decía cosas similares a ciertos mensajes. Era indudable que si Naruto no era el admirador, al menos se parecía demasiado a él.

Ese día de San Valentín, Sakura Haruno terminó su turno del hospital. Se cambió de ropa luego de ducharse en los baños privados del personal, y partió rumbo a su destino. Todo para finalmente entregar su presente de chocolate. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar ahí, aunque por un momento se pudo haber confundido, sabía lo que debía hacer. Durante meses esos mensajes llegaron a su corazón. Tuvo que hacerse muchas preguntas a sí misma. Para llegar al final del camino.

Encontró a Naruto entrenando en el campo 7, había eludido estar en Konoha para evitar las cajas de chocolates que otras mujeres le regalarían. El solo hubiera deseado una, pero ella estaba más interesada en otras cosas. Cuando la vio sin embargo, Naruto supo por la sonrisa de Sakura que algo había cambiado. Se reunieron bajo la sombra de los árboles y hablaron. Como nunca lo habían hecho, como siempre lo habían esperado. Horas después, ambos volvían a la aldea lado a lado. Ella le había tomado del brazo y partían rumbo al departamento de Naruto para que pudiera asearse y cambiarse. Algo simple, una cena y un paseo. Pero ya no más la palabra "amigos" en el medio. Algo había cambiado, ella le había obsequiado su chocolate.

Estaba delicioso…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A lo lejos, Shikamaru Nara los vio entrar a la aldea parado desde un techo alto de edificio. Aunque en realidad, estaba allí como siempre más interesado por las bellas nubes blancas que surcaban el cielo. Como flotaban, a la deriva y sin preocupaciones. Era relajante mirarlas, saber que existía esa clase de libertad en el mundo, a pesar de todo lo malo. Ese día en particular, fue cuando Ino le encontró distraído y solitario. La kunoichi se figuraba que ese vago ni se molestaría en darle alguna explicación de sus acciones. Así que luego de mirarlo observando el firmamento cual anciano en el patio de su casa, procedió a retirarse pese haber estado buscándolo previamente. Shikamaru aunque parecía abstraído del cielo, había notado su presencia:

-¿quieres saber porque lo hice Ino? –consultó apenas, mientras la rubia detuvo su caminar hacia la salida de la azotea -¿O prefieres suponerlo solamente?

-No tendría idea, –sonrió la mujer acercándose a su amigo, parándose junto al muchacho y escuchándolo- Jamás aplicas demasiado esfuerzo a nada. Hacer eso durante casi un año, es algo extraño en ti. Quisiera al menos saber tu motivación.

-Mira el cielo….-le indicó Shikamaru y su amiga no sabía que pensar- ¿Qué puedes ver en las nubes?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…?

-Yo puedo ver libertad, -continuó el joven serio- pero cada quien mira, solo lo que quiere ver. Las nubes son curiosas, solo los soñadores pueden ir mas allá. Buscar lo fantástico, en lo común. Y cuando comienzas admirar a un soñador, inconscientemente deseas ver su sueño realizado, tal como quien lo añora.

-Enviaste esos mensajes, para que ella pudiera notar a Naruto. Para que pensara en él. ¿Pero por qué? Tú nunca te has interesado por estas cosas.

-Naruto no es como todos nosotros. Nunca tuvo nada en su vida. Solo sus sueños. Y eso lo define, eso y la voluntad de nunca rendirse. Sientes que puede volar como las nubes, y solo deseas sentarte a su lado para admirar la nueva forma del día.

Ino no sabía que pensar. Shikamaru siempre le había parecido perezoso y antipático. Nunca le había importado nada más que el Shogui y las nubes. Era la primera vez en muchos años, que Ino descubría en Shikamaru el resquicio del romance. Aunque solo fuera por el sueño de otra persona.

-el año pasado en esta misma fecha, -dijo el moreno sin inmutarse- encontré a Naruto solo. Con la guerra ya terminada. En una era de paz que todos le debemos a ese tonto. Justo cuando debía estar pasando un día feliz. Lo vi en sus ojos Ino…-añadió apenas mirándola firme- sus ojos ya no tenían esperanzas. Era como cuando el viento arrastra a las nubes. Y no puedes imaginar la siguiente forma. Porque se disipa hasta desaparecer.

-y entonces tú….decidiste ayudarlos. –susurró Ino entre sorprendida y orgullosa.

-Yo no pude….soportarlo. No pude dejar de intentar ayudarlo. Sakura no podía ver lo que tenía enfrente, -sonrió apenas Shika- y Naruto comenzaba a rendirse. Yo, me sentí raro. Nunca pude controlar las nubes, nunca pude evitar que se fueran. Pero en este caso...

Shikamaru se sentó, para observar a la pareja yendo en su primera cita romántica. Ino recostó su rostro en el hombro de su amigo y sonrió. Le comprendía, ella también había tenido el deseo de ayudar. Tal vez por esa razón no había delatado que conocía la caligrafía de la escritura. Por eso había guardado silencio ante Sakura. Y la dejó dudar. Los sueños cuanto más dorados, mayor admiración despiertan. Y otra vez Shikamaru, lo supo decir mejor que nadie:

-no podía permitir, que se perdiera esa nube de amor.

 **Fin del shot.**


End file.
